The inventive concepts relate to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and semiconductor packages including the same, and more particularly, to PCBs in which a solder resist layer is formed, and to semiconductor packages including the same.
As the electronics industry rapidly advances, the performance demands on electronic devices have increased. To meet this demand, electronic devices having higher performance and increased capacity have been developed. In particular, semiconductor packages including a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips have been developed.
To meet the increasing demands on semiconductor device performance, it is further desirable to miniaturize and lighten electronic devices.